I guess that's why
by T.S. Hemings
Summary: CM... chandler's in tulsa, they're talking thru email... and the mush continues ;0
1. Hey you

A/N: THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! IT IS REFORMATTED!  
I do not own FRIENDS, nor the characters contained therein... (but could i borrow chandler?)  
I do not own Elton John and his music either  
Disclaimers are fun, aren't they?

Here's the deal... Chandler's in Tulsa and he and Monica are exchanging emails to each other. Its the same one I posted many moons ago, just reformatted. I chose to reformat b/c I thought the story deserved better design that it previously had (now that i've learned some formatting... go me!) 

**To: MBing**

From: ChanChanMan

Subj: _Hey you_

Hey you

just dropping you a line before I go to bed... just wanted to tell ya I love ya and I miss you.

nite,  
Chandler

ps.. I actually did check, and yes, you did pack _only_ 7 pairs of boxers but don't worry-- i'm sure it'll last me 4 days, ok?

seriously, don't worry... okay?

_I love you_---- stay sane! ;0) 


	2. Hey to you too

A/N: THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! IT IS REFORMATTED!  
I do not own FRIENDS, nor the characters contained therein... (but could i borrow chandler?)  
I do not own Elton John and his music either  
Disclaimers are fun, aren't they?

Here's the deal... Chandler's in Tulsa and he and Monica are exchanging emails to each other. Its the same one I posted many moons ago, just reformatted. I chose to reformat b/c I thought the story deserved better design that it previously had (now that i've learned some formatting... go me!) 

**To: ChanChanMan**

From: MBing

Subj: _Hey to you too_

I gotta say... its so weird not having you here with me...

in all honesty, I haven't gone to bed yet so its not like I could go to sleep anyways...

you'd be so proud of me--- i've only cleaned the apartment twice!

ok 3 times but its still an improvement!

that's another thing... without you here, i have no one to keep me in line ;0)

seeing as i have to be up for work in ... oh 17 min., i guess i'd better go but remember i love you and i miss you.

i almost forgot... i'm only on the morning and lunch shifts today so i should be home after 4pm so just send me a quick reply to let me know what time I should expect you to call.

gotta go

love you,  
Monica 


	3. Oklahoma still sucks

A/N: THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! IT IS REFORMATTED!  
I do not own FRIENDS, nor the characters contained therein... (but could i borrow chandler?)  
I do not own Elton John and his music either  
Disclaimers are fun, aren't they?

Here's the deal... Chandler's in Tulsa and he and Monica are exchanging emails to each other. Its the same one I posted many moons ago, just reformatted. I chose to reformat b/c I thought the story deserved better design that it previously had (now that i've learned some formatting... go me!) 

**To: MBing**

From: ChanChanMan

Subj: _Oklahoma still sucks_

Hey babe... just wanted to tell you that I've got meetings all day--- so I probably won't be back at the hotel till sometime after 8 o'clock.

I'll call as soon as I get in, ok?

love you and miss you,  
Chandler 


	4. No Subject

A/N: THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! IT IS REFORMATTED!  
I do not own FRIENDS, nor the characters contained therein... (but could i borrow chandler?)  
I do not own Elton John and his music either  
Disclaimers are fun, aren't they?

Here's the deal... Chandler's in Tulsa and he and Monica are exchanging emails to each other. Its the same one I posted many moons ago, just reformatted. I chose to reformat b/c I thought the story deserved better design that it previously had (now that i've learned some formatting... go me!) 

**To: ChanChanMan**

From: MBing

Subj: _(No Subject)_

Hey sweetie

i enjoyed talking to you tonite--- it was so good to hear your voice..

I'm sorry for crying and breaking down over the phone--- one minute, i'm rattling on about my day and the next, i'm a sobbing mess. it was all just the sudden realization that you're not here and that you're so far away.

okay, i'm sorry... i know we've talked about this over and over and over but i still hate Tulsa.

I'm sorry for bringing all this up again but i can't help but feel lonely and a little lost...

i know this is something we both need to do and i'm not blaming you or anything i just miss you... a lot.

i should go before i make one of us any more upset. i'll take your advice and try to get some sleep but i don't really see that happening ;0)

Anyways, I love you, I miss you, and I'll be thinking about you.

All my love,  
Monica 


	5. I guess that's why they call it the blue...

A/N: THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! IT IS REFORMATTED!  
I do not own FRIENDS, nor the characters contained therein... (but could i borrow chandler?)  
I do not own Elton John and his music either  
Disclaimers are fun, aren't they?

Here's the deal... Chandler's in Tulsa and he and Monica are exchanging emails to each other. Its the same one I posted many moons ago, just reformatted. I chose to reformat b/c I thought the story deserved better design that it previously had (now that i've learned some formatting... go me!) 

**To: MBing**

From: ChanChanMan

Subj: _I guess that's why they call it the blues_

Dear sweetie

I loved talking to you tonite; definitely the highlight of my day ;0)

you know, I've been here for over 48 hours and I've done nothing... nothing at all but think about you? and it kills me to think that I could be at home, our home, with you right now curled up on the couch under my old blue ratty blanket watching one of your sappy chick flicks...

but no, I'm here... in a job I hate, in a city I hate, in a 3rd rate Roach Motel IN a state I hate but what I hate most of all... is that you're no where in sight.

Baby, this is gonna be hard on both of us but I promise you that it won't be forever. And honestly, things can only get better... I know this because this trip will be over soon and soon, I'll be home with you; and that's all that matters.

Just think... 28 more hours till I'm home... and you won't have to feel any bit lonely. Until then, cry if you need to, cry all nite if it helps but know, just know, that I simply love you.

All we have to do is do what we need to do and it won't be long till we're back together, huddled under _my_ "ugly" blanket while we completely forget about Tulsa.

But until then, I can only tell you this... I love you... and I miss you too

good night baby

love always,  
Chandler ps... I know you're not sleeping... cause neither am I 


	6. only you

A/N: THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! IT IS REFORMATTED!  
I do not own FRIENDS, nor the characters contained therein... (but could i borrow chandler?)  
I do not own Elton John and his music either  
Disclaimers are fun, aren't they?

Here's the deal... Chandler's in Tulsa and he and Monica are exchanging emails to each other. Its the same one I posted many moons ago, just reformatted. I chose to reformat b/c I thought the story deserved better design that it previously had (now that i've learned some formatting... go me!) 

**To: ChanChanMan**

From: MBing

Subj: _...only you..._

...i love you.

see you tomorrow nite

sincerely,  
yours

**The End**

**_I GUESS THAT'S WHY THEY CALL IT THE BLUES_**

**_BY ELTON JOHN_**

_Don't wish it away  
Don't look at it like it's forever  
Between you and me I could honestly say  
That things can only get better_

And while I'm away  
Dust out the demons inside  
And it won't be long before you and me run  
To the place in our hearts where we hide

And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
Time on my hands could be time spent with you  
Laughing like children, living like lovers  
Rolling like thunder under the covers  
And I guess that's why they call it the blues

Just stare into space  
Picture my face in your hands  
Live for each second without hesitation  
And never forget I'm your man

Wait on me girl  
Cry in the night if it helps  
But more than ever I simply love you  
More than I love life itself

And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
Time on my hands could be time spent with you  
Laughing like children, living like lovers  
Rolling like thunder under the covers  
And I guess that's why they call it the blues... 


End file.
